


The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

by simplyn2deep



Series: Daily Fics [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Episode: s01e12 Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew they wouldn’t leave him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Nightfall_ at dailyfics on LJ
> 
> Chin's thoughts just before he was found with the bomb around his neck in episode 1x12 "Hana 'a'a Makehewa"/"Desperate Measures"

He was the closest one to where Sang Min’s locator was. He would be there in no time flat and they’d have their wayward prisoner.

With the wind in his hair and a powerful engine between his legs, he’d make it to the docks and get the drop on Sang Min. Darkness was around him, both the night sky and the darkness of the boat he was to check out.

The tables were turned. All that was there was the locator anklet taunting him from the bed in the boat’s cabin.

Then they got the drop on him. The darkness was closing around him like a sudden nightfall.

Somehow they got the drop on him and he knew there wouldn’t be a stone left unturned in the hunt for Sang Min and Victor Hesse.

He could kick himself for going to the docks without back up. It was rookie mistake. No, it was less than a rookie mistake.

He didn’t know if he’d be found before his time was up. Hesse’s menacing word echoed in his ears while he waited for his time to be up.

But he knew his ‘Ohana. He didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew they wouldn’t leave him like this. They’d have his back and catch the bastards who put him in this position.


End file.
